Battlefield 5
Battlefield 5 is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the ''Battlefield series, and is the fourteenth entry into the series. The game is set in the modern period of World War III. '''Campaign '''''Setting Plot Missions * Afghanistan - Battle Iranian forces and defenses in the deserts to eliminate lines and positions, then embark in tank to destroy Iranian tanks and vehicles. * Afghanistan - Fight and eliminate Iranian defenses in the Lakari villages. * Afghanistan - Fight off Iranian ambushes and keep fighting Iranian forces in valley pathways. * Afghanistan - Assault Iranian defenses at the river, then eliminate supply camps and convoys. * Afghanistan - Defend US base and fight off Iranian assaults. * Afghanistan - Assault, seize and defend the city of Mazar-i-Sharif. * Philippines - Fight Chinese forces in the jungles and assault Chinese camps. * Philippines - Battle Chinese defenses and forces in camps and villages, then keep fighting Chinese forces through jungles to strike convoys. * Philippines - Assault the town and eliminate Chinese defenses to rescue agent Cole. * Philippines - Battle Chinese forces along the river and assault the supply camps. * Philippines - Fight Chinese forces in the jungles and ruins to assault village, then rescue kidnapped civilians, then defend position and hold off Chinese forces until rescue chopper arrives. * Philippines - Fight past Chinese camps to strike the convoy and retrieve intel, then fight to help rebels assault the Chinese supply camp and kill the treasonous agent Cole. * Philippines - Infiltrate the complex to take intel and place explosives around complex, then fight Chinese forces and defenses in jungles to escape and set off explosives. * Philippines - Assault the city of Isabela de Basilan, then fight off waves of Chinese forces. * Philippines - Fight through Chinese forces in the ruins to assault the labor camps, helping rebels to free civilian laborers, and then kill General Enlai. Characters United States Army * Corporal Emily Martinez * Sergeant Mike Neill * Private Anderson * Private Conway * Corporal Wilson * Agent Karen Cole * Lieutenant Jennifer Tyler People's Liberation Army * General Yip Enlai Filipino Resistance * Ernesto Salazar * El Tejon Maps Germany vs Iran * Riyidh * Medina * Kirkuk * Al Hilliah * El Tikriti * Jinneh * Litakia * Hims * Idlib * Tripoli * Algiers * Misriteh * Ghitamis * Binhasi * Giza Siwa USA vs China * Chiang Jiang * Beijing * Tianjin * Sichuin * Guilin * Mimbai * Chinnai * Pinaji * Viranasi * Himritsir * Changjin * Kawasaki * Hiroshima * Manila * Luzon * Corregidor * Balikpapan * Kalimantan Factions Allies * United States Army * United States Marine Corps * German Heer Communist Axis * Iranian Revolutionary Army * Chinese People's Liberation Army Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a rechargeable system where the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking any damage, same as it was since Battlefield: Bad Company. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Domination * Objective Mode Weapon Attachments * Sights - ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Sight * Barrel - ** Grenade Launcher ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod - ** Extended Magazines Classes and Weapons Medic * Primary - '''M16A2, M4 Carbine, AK-74m, G36, SIG 550, Type 95, AKM, Galil IMI, HK33, SCAR-H, L85A2, AEK-971 * '''Secondary - '''M9, MP 443, SIG P226, QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife ''Support'' * '''Primary - '''Minimi SAW, M60, PKM, RPD, MG3, Type 88, Vektor SS-77, QBB-95, RPK, M240, L86, HK21 * '''Secondary - '''M9, MP 443, SIG P226, QSZ-92, M67 Frag, SMAW, PF-89, Knife ''Engineer'' * '''Primary - '''MP5, Calico M960, AKS-74u, PP-19, QCW-05, Uzi, W1200, M4 Benelli T194, Saiga-12, NOR 982 * '''Secondary - '''M9, MP 443, SIG P226, QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife ''Scout'' * '''Primary - '''M21, M40, R700, Dragunov SVD, G22, MSR, QBU-88, Barrett 50 Cal * '''Secondary - '''M9, MP 443, SIG P226, QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''Vehicles American * Tanks - ** M1 Abrams * Ground Vehicles - ** Humvee ** LAV-25 * Air Craft - ** F-16 Eagle ** AH-64 Apache German * Tanks - ** Leopard II * Ground Vehicles - ** LIV Serval ** Puma * Air Craft - ** Typhoon ** Tiger Chinese * Tanks - ** Type 99 * Ground Vehicles - ** NJ 2046 ** WZ551 * Air Craft - ** J-10 Fantan ** WZ-10 Iranian * Tanks - ** Zulfiqar 3 * Ground Vehicles - ** Cobra 4WD ** PT-76 * Air Craft - ** MIG 29 ** Mi 24 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games